Thorns of Roses
by noteinthenight
Summary: A decision had been made, and a future had been set. She belonged to him now, and nothing would make him let her go. EC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters in Phantom of the Opera…I am simply borrowing them :)**

**Hello! I know I'm pretty new to fanfiction but I hope you will give this story a chance. The story line may seem old but I believe there are a ton of different ways to go with it. I've never been one to stick with one source, so you'll find mixes of Leroux, Kay, the musical, and the movie. I have seen or read them all and hopefully my information will be accurate. I am taking on a more cruel Erik so be warned! If you wanna tell me ANYTHING please review or you can review just to make me smile…lol (either way you'll be highly appreciated even if it is criticism). The prologue is short but the chapters will be longer, and some are already written. So I think I'm done babbling and on with the show! **

- Thorns of Roses-

Prologue

_How had it gotten this far…w_as the thought that began to slowly invade my mind.

I knelt in the frigid water, which might as well have been blood. I was frozen in that very spot, unable to move, unable to speak, and unable to even try to be strong.

Suddenly the world seemed to come crashing down upon me. I felt so alone, and everything around me only seemed to add to my distress.

Horrid thoughts began to crawl into my mind as I realized the depth of the situation that I was in. They flashed in my mind as my fearful eyes took them in. A man tied to a gate, his once perfect appearance was gone and with its absence it left only a tired and haggard being. He was barely breathing. His air was taken in with small gasps and he hung there, with the rough rope bound into his wrists, which caused small drops of blood to fall down his arms.

He was hanging there with nothing left to give, and I was the cause of it all.

The next sight was, if possible, worse than the first. Standing there was a man driven to edge of his sanity with a rope in his hands. His classic mask was gone leaving the horrors of his face. Others would be screaming or fainting while looking at him, but I knew better. That face did not scare me anymore, but it's owner still had a lasting hold over my very mind.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to stop the sob that was threatening to escape from the back of my throat. I felt so weak and pitiful. He still had so much control over my life, and I was powerless to stop him.

_Our love is more than poisoned now…._

It all seemed so simple now, I would lose my freedom or the man tied to that very gate would lose his life. I was becoming more sinister at every second and my heart seemed to turn cold. This was my final choice, and my chance for excuses were gone. There would be no safety in the arms of another, no warm happy days, only days of continuing frigid winter and the constant darkness of night.

Why couldn't I face him? Why could I not even talk? _You Idiotic child! Why can't you be strong just this once? Be strong for once in your life._

It was then that I realized that I had already made up my mind. Things had been taken away from my grasp my entire life. First it was my mother whom I never got to know. Then it was my sweet father who had meant the world to me. Next it had been the chance to have a normal childhood. Then it was my beloved angel of music.

Now, my entire life was to be given to another, my voice, my freedom, my right to think for myself, my right to make a decision, and soon my body. I stuttered as I realized what was to come. I was soon to be completely alone, and only left to do whatever was the whim of another.

I would never escape Erik; no matter how hard I tried. He would follow me to the ends of the earth if he had to. For some odd reason I had always known this, there would be no escape.

I felt like a porcelain doll, something that had beauty but would always belong to another. It was funny really, for I felt as if I was nothing at all. I knew that I had lost all strength that once strived within me. I was the possession that he wanted, and I would soon belong to him.

I tried to form words in my mouth, knowing that I had to end what had been started.

"You have won," I cried out in a tortured whisper. "Please," my voice cracked in emotion, "Just let him go."

Each word seemed to only further my pain, and I knew that it would not be long before I would faint. _No, I have to make it through this I have to make sure he lets him go before I am his forever._

His golden eyes seemed to burn into me, and he stood there staring at me, as if he was in shock. If he was pleased, in any way, he showed no sign of it. It almost felt as though I was not good enough, and me giving my life to him was just an average thing.

My vision became blurred once again, and I collapsed in the water. I heard Raoul's yells of protest, but I did not react. I had given up, and was left as a helpless figure in the water. I saw the opening of a gate, and I listened as I heard the movement of the boat in the water. He was free, and that was all that mattered. I, however, was completely lost. As darkness enclosed upon me I knew that my fate was sealed, and it was all over now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters in Phantom of the Opera…I am simply borrowing them **

**So I am continuing! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but some of the others will be longer. The clash between the two will be coming up soon, but ya gotta wait for them to think things out. I hope you like the chapter! And as always PLEASE REVIEW: ) **

Chapter 1

I was running down an endless dark hallway. I was running away from something, yet I did not know what it was.

The darkness threatened to completely consume me, and all I could do was sprint away from the great-unknown fear that threatened to consume me.

Though I tried my best to get away, I felt my feet suddenly came out from under me and I collapsed on the frigid stone floor. I tried to stand up once again but a cold bony hand latched down on mine and it began to pull me away farther and farther into the undying darkness.

I turned to see a dark figure that echoed an insane laugh as it pulled me. I tried to scream, but it was no use…I was drifting farther and farther into the undying darkness…

As my eyes flew open I sat up immediately and found that I was in darkness once again. I choked out a tortured sob as I remembered the horrifying dream. I frantically looked at my surroundings, but I could not concentrate for the room felt as though it were spinning. Could this be another nightmare? Sweat formed on the side of my forehead as I fearfully tried to remember how I had gotten here.

The worst was when realization began to slowly creep into my mind. Flashes of the night before began to run through my head. The water…a gate…a man with that deathly rope…. Raoul…my sweet childhood love. Could he be dead.. oh god…if he had killed him then I was finally alone.

"No!" I cried out as I grabbed the sides of my head.

It couldn't be. I had given into Erik. I had put my future into his hands. Raoul had to be alive. He had been through so much, and it was all because of me. He had to of let him go, I was still here. Giving into Erik was the last thing I could do to help Raoul. Hopefully Raoul was already far away from this dreaded place.

I however was completely lost. How had I even gotten here? All I could remember was those golden eyes bearing into me, and then what?

_The water. That damn water…_I had fallen as I heard Raoul's cries and now I has here.

I looked around the room slowly, in my delusion I did not notice that I was, in fact, in the Louis-Philippe room. I finally looked down to notice that I was still sitting on my bed. Questions, once again, began to flow into my mind.

Would he have really carried me here? Would he even show me that bit of kindness? My first thoughts told me no, but he had said he loved me. I laughed slightly; I was still so naïve and the worst was that I knew of it. There was no love left for me. He was set on his revenge and I knew nothing would stop him.

Was there any hope of standing up for myself left? I wanted so badly to march out of these horrid cellars and walk into the light of day. I was stubborn at times and not having my dignity and pride was only adding to my distress.

It was then that I looked down, and realized I was not fully dressed. My cheeks began to turn scarlet, and I grabbed the covers and wrapped them around myself as tightly as I could. I was only in my undergarments. Though I had _some _form of clothing on, I was still mortified at the thought of Erik seeing me like this. Surely nothing could have happened. Still, my dress had been removed. Was he really just being considerate by removing the soaking gown or was he trying to embarrass me? Of course removing the gown had been the sane thing to do. I'm sure he didn't me to die of Ammonia quite yet.

Still, there were more things to worry about than being embarrassed. What was  
I to do now? How could I even talk to him after what had happened? I was soon to marry this man. Could I even force myself to go through with it? But then I remembered that I had no say in this matter. It was what I had agreed too. What would I do if I married him? What did he even expect me to do? Was I to fulfill my marital duties? I didn't even know if I could. Would he really force me into something like that?

No. All this thinking would easily lead to my insanity. Each day would be taken step by step. I knew that I was weak, and I knew that he was stronger, and he would never let go of the everlasting hold he had on my life. Still, I had to have some bit of power over myself. It was the only chance I had to hope. That minuscule portion of confidence was all I had left.

I moaned as I turned over on the soft cotton sheets to face the only light, which came from a small candle in the corner. As I slowly looked around, I wondered just how long I had been lying there. I had stayed on that bed and was left to my thoughts for what felt like hours.

It was then that I noticed the familiar door that led into the hallway. The door seemed to draw me in with curiosity…would he really leave it unlocked?

I knew that I had to at least try to open the door, no matter how much I didn't want to.

I carefully stepped forward and placed my hand lightly on the handle. With a quick push I realized that the door, was indeed, locked. In a way I was not surprised, he really did not think that highly of me. Would I have really tried to escape? Where would I go? To look for Raoul?

As the thought popped into my head I suddenly looked down at my hand, and saw that Erik's band was still on my finger. Raoul's ring would never be mine again…there would be no hope of escape once I was married. I would be bound to him completely then, and there would be nowhere I could run.

As I tore my gaze away from my shaking hand, tears began to from in my eyes. _I will not cry…I will not cry… _As much as I told myself those simple four words my effort was useless. I pressed a hand to my mouth as a sob threatened to escape. No…I would not let him see me like this.

I numbly walked into the bathroom to prepare my bath. As I sat in the rose scented waters I began to wonder, once more, about my new life. Would he always be so cruel to me? I had a feeling that it could get a lot worse. More tears began to slowly fall down my cheeks. _No! I would not cry again. No one cares if I was in here blubbering like a child. _I would not let my own thoughts get to me. I had to stay strong. I had a sense of dignity left, and no matter how hard he tried, he would not take that away from me. I was trying so hard not to be afraid anymore. Maybe I could become stronger, maybe I could accept whatever he could do to me, and maybe I could find peace in the end. Still, with so many maybes…I wondered if I was hoping on things that could never be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Utter silence was all that I heard. It was funny how the silence seemed to interact so efficiently with darkness. Perhaps this was a slow form of torture. I had been locked away with my own horrifying thoughts. How could I be so close to completely breaking down after only a few hours? How was I to last a lifetime of this slow torture?

I had taken more than enough time to prepare myself, and now I just stared at myself blankly in the mirror of my vanity. I had repaired some of the damage from the night before but it still had a lasting effect on me. I was very pale and I almost gave off a ghostly appearance. Dark circles hung under my eyes. I had several bruises over my entire body, yet I did not seem to care. I had chosen one of the simpler dresses from the variety. It was a dark navy blue, and only helped to make me look even more ghostly white. I had pined my long chocolate color curls in a tight bun, and I began to wonder if I would be left in this room forever. How long would it be before I was lost completely?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hurled the empty liquor bottle across the room, and it smashed into a thousand tiny pieces as it collided with the stone wall. He collapsed on the large leather chair in front of the fireplace, and stared numbly into the flames. _How had it gotten th_is _far?_

Isn't this what he had always wanted? No…it couldn't be. He wanted to be accepted, loved…

"Damn Fool!" He shouted as he kicked the chair away from him.

Yes, he was a fool indeed. He believed that for once in his pitiful existence that someone might possibly want to be in his presence. Maybe want to just look at him without fear. And he was an idiot for thinking so. He was a monster; no one would ever love him. Well if no one would ever love him, then no one would ever love her either.

She belonged to him now. No matter how long she denied it, she would be left to stare into his wretched face for the rest of her life.

She would be his wife soon. The arrangements were already made. Only a week until the deal would be sealed. Still, could he watch her be forced into this?

No, he would not pity her. She had betrayed him with her _precious _Vicomte. She had carelessly thrown away her career that **he** had given her for that stupid boy. Well, now she would pay. If he could not have beauty then he would own it.

There was no way of the Vicomte getting to her now, for her lover was still in his possession.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters in Phantom of the Opera…I am simply borrowing them**

**Hello? Runs out of the room as tomatoes are thrown. Miss me??? I'M SORRY!!!!!!!! I didn't forget you! I just waited over two months to post a new chapter! So I guess this mean I have to post a chapter! Lots of EC drama in this one! Things look bad for are couple but they will get better! OH! Thanks for the lovely reviews! They keep me living! So here's the end to another long authors note and the beginning to a new chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

_How much longer?_ Was the only question that continued to run through my head. How much longer until the door opened? How much longer until I was married? How much longer until I would go mad?

I had no idea how long I sat and just stared at the stone wall. I did not know if I was even really looking at it at all. I longed for freedom. It was the one thing I would always desire, yet never have.

In a way I wanted to stay in that room forever so that he could never place a hand on me. What had happened to my Angel? My consoler, my teacher…

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door.

Was he really here? What did he want? Why had he even knocked? And not just barged in? I remained completely silent as I waited in anticipation for what would come next.

The sound of a lock being turned and the creak of the door greeted my ears. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at the man who was responsible for everything that had spun out of control in my life.

His tall figure and frightening stance seemed ever more apparent as I stared up at him from the stool near my vanity. There was utter silence and it seemed as though it was a game as to who would speak first. Apparently, he gave in, for not a word would be uttered from my mouth.

"I suppose it would be best for you to not starve, so you will go into the kitchen and eat," he said coldly.

All I could do was stare, and I dared not speak. How much he must hate me at this point. I could tell he was seething with anger. I had betrayed him with my childhood love. There was no going back know. Still, was I really to blame for all of this? Had he not took advantage of my naïveté? Had he not deceived me, lied to me? And now he was angry at me for finding comfort in one of my only friend's arms? He threatened to kill my only childhood friend out of his stupid pride, and I had agreed to give my life to him in order to save the life of another. Was it not I who should be angry? After all he had done to me I deserved to be angry.

As I turned my face upwards to look him in the eye, I realized he had already started to walk away.

To my surprise he stopped and without even turning back he muttered, "Come." His voice was cold and commanding and I could do nothing but stand and follow him into the kitchen.

I picked at the food at my plate and kept my gaze on it. I knew that he was staring at me. I felt as if I was a child again, looking down while my father stood over me and scolded me for what I had done wrong. Though he was not one to do this often, it still was hurtful to be looked upon like that. Funny, I felt useless under his harsh gaze.

"Your wedding day is approaching _my dear_ and I expect you learn how to look at your future husband with respect."

Doing all I could to not shout out at him, I turned my head upward to stare angrily into his cold golden eyes. There was a pause before he spoke again. It was almost as if he expected me to show my anger.

"The wedding will be at the weeks end," he said matter a factly.

Another pause, I said nothing.

"I hope you remember your promise."

I would not say a word.

"You will find that it be very important that you do."

Tears were beginning to form at the sides of my eyes. _No! _I would not give him the satisfaction of breaking me.

"At any moment I have the power to kill that boy. He is showing signs of struggle already." The sick grin that formed on his face was too much.

"What did you do to him?" I choked in a tortured whisper.

"Don't fret my dear, with your corporation, things should work out fine."

How could he do this to me? I was only 16, still a child in many ways, and he was torturing me, with his sick and twisted words.

"I hate you." I whispered my voice dripping with anger. His grin only widened.

I pushed the chair away from me, and fled from the room without looking back. I could not be in his presence any longer, for I feared I would finally lose my sanity. I ran from my memories, from his cruelty, but most of all from facing the truth.

I ran through the long stone hallways that seemed they had no end. I had no idea how long I had been running all I knew was that I had to get away. Forward, left, right anyway that did not lead me back to him. I could not look into his eyes again it was too much. He had too much control over me, and the thought was terrifying. I would not let him do this to me. The only words that burned in my mind were _escape. I must escape. _

At that moment I did not care if I had broken my promise. I could not do it. I was weak. I had always been weak.

A cry of pain escaped my throat as I collided with a dark figure that seemed to come out of no where. I knew that it was him. Funny how I thought I could achieve freedom. He would always be there. No matter how hard I tried to escape.

I kicked and screamed against him, but it was no use. I cried out in pain as he began to drag me in the opposite direction. He would not even look at me. He continued to drag me, not caring if I was in pain. I cried out over and over again until we stopped abruptly. He pulled me off the ground and held me against him until I gave up my efforts to get away.

He walked briskly until we stopped once again he placed me roughly on the ground and made me stand and face the sight before me.

It appeared as though we were in a dungeon. I looked around nervously at the horrid place, until my eyes rested on the cell in front of me. There, behind the bars lay Raoul on the cold stone floor. From what I could tell he was alive, but his breathing was taken in harsh gasps as he appeared to be in a tortured sleep.

My eyes widened in horror as I slowly baked away from the sight, he was dying. And it was because of me.

Not caring what he thought of me then, I began to sob once more as I backed into the corner.

Tears then flowed down my dirt covered face. I pulled my legs against myself and wrapped my arms around them. I huddled into the corner and began to sob. I choked on my cries and rocked slowly back and forth, I was truly lost.

My guide, my teacher, and my angel were no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey buddies! Like my quick update system??? I hope these quick updates will make up for the long gap. To those who reviewed...I LOVE YOU! Feedback keeps me going, and I am always up for some constructive criticism or any ideas you might have for the story. Please review if ya can! Sorry Erik had to be so mean in the last one, but it was a major turning point in the story. Not a lot of mean Erik in this one, and it's a bit longer too. Hope ya like the way things are turning out! On to another chapter!!!**

His touch stirred me from the ever ending darkness.

With a wince of pain, I slowly opened my eyes.

His face was barely visible in the darkness, but the gleam of his white mask made me notice he was quite close. It was then that I snapped back to reality. I quickly tried to stand up, but my aching legs resisted and I only fell back to the ground once more.

How long had I been huddled against the wall like this? Surely I had fallen asleep at one point. The last thing I remembered was moving into the corner and sobbing after seeing the cell… _Raoul!_ I quickly looked over to see him still passed out. I was relieved yet terrified to see him there. My god… he looked so pale.

As I continued to stare I realized that at some time I would definitely have to look in Erik's direction though I could not find the courage to do it. Would he laugh at my weak state? Enjoy my failure?

I then forced myself to look up, and face Erik. Yet to my surprise there was no amusement in his features, only a stiff frown set on his face. It seemed as though time had halted around us as we simply looked at the others eyes. Speech had been pardoned, and we were both looking for something that would not be said aloud. What was in those golden eyes that drew me towards his presence? In a way I knew I had been childish. Where had running gotten me anywhere in life? As he broke the stare he swallowed, almost in discomfort. It looked as though he was ashamed of showing any emotion towards me.

"It would be wise that you not try to run away again," he stated coldly.

I only nodded, and turned my gaze away as well. He had always held such a strong power over me and it this point it only seemed even more relevant. I could not now, nor ever, be able to run away from him.

"As you can see your Vicomte is in a poor condition. It would do you well to remember your promise."

I nodded once again but this time I decided that I must speak. I had to at least try to help Raoul even if I thought Erik would not listen. I had to help my childhood love in what ever way I could. Maybe if I spoke I would feel more confident and less weak. Maybe I could try to show him I was not a child anymore. I was to be married to this man, and this time I would not back down to him. So with the small amount of courage I had left in me, I opened my mouth to speak,

"Please… will you let him go after we are wed…that is all I ask. I will not ask for much. Please…just make sure he's alright, and I will stay as I have promised…please...I beg of you…" The words came out as a stutter. Would I ever find the courage the stand up to him? I was a weak child. Had my words even made an impact? I prayed that they would. Would he even do this one thing for me?

He stared at me for a long while, and I finally decided to meet his gaze once more. I could have sworn that I saw a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes as I gazed at him. Perhaps he would be willing to do this for me. I swore to myself I would never ask for anything again if he would just let him live. I was in a way giving up to Erik. I had given him the last small token of freedom I had left when I said I would indeed marry him. I would do what it took to save Raoul's life. Maybe what Raoul and I had shared had been naïve and childish. We both had to face the fact that his family would never accept me. No matter what the circumstances I still cared for him deeply. He had been a friend to me when I needed him most and for that I would always be grateful. He was my childhood love, and the only one beside me that had memories of my dear father.

I realized that I had been holding my breath the entire time while waiting for his response. There was not much I had left to offer him. I prayed that he would do this for me.

After what felt like an eternity, he began to speak,

"I suppose, if you remember your promise and are faithful to only me. You will soon completely belong to me Christine, and you will not go against that. If you do, then you will find that our agreement over the boy will be broken."

I smiled through my tears and nodded in agreement. Was this man actually showing me sympathy? It was an unexpected surprise indeed. He was doing this one thing for me. In that moment I felt so grateful even after all I had been through.

I tried to stand once more, but only succeeded in falling yet again. Yet this time Erik put his strong arms around me and picked me up.

"I…Erik, it's ok I can walk…" I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Clearly you can not since that was the second time that you feel," he said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

As he slowly carried me away I took what was sure to be my last look at my childhood love.

"Goodbye Raoul…" I whispered softly. At the moment I did not care if Erik could hear me. I was losing yet another person who cared for me. All that was left was Erik. There would be no more running away from my fears.

----------------------

Upon reaching my room, he gently laid me down on the bed. I moved into a sitting position and looked down at my legs. They were covered in blood and dirt and I winced slightly at the sight.

Erik saw my reaction, and looked down at my legs. "I'll get some water and bandages," he said before turning to leave the room.

I tore my eyes away from my injuries to look in my vanity mirror, and was quite shocked at the face that stared back at me. My entire face was smeared with dirt. My brown curls were sticking up everywhere and, of course, were also covered in dirt. I looked as if I had just rolled around in the mud like a pig. I blushed in embarrassment at the thought that Erik had just seen me like this. I also realized there was not much I could do since I was stuck on the bed. I ran a frantic hand through my hair and began to wipe off my face in hope to look slightly presentable.

It was then that Erik decided to enter the room. I blushed again at my situation, and put my head down.

"I thought you might want this," he said, and handed me dampened towel.

"Thank you," I said timidly, and I began to clean off my face.

While I was doing this, he carefully washed the cuts on my legs and began to gently place the bandages on them. I wondered how he could be so caring at one time, and yet so cruel at another. He would lock up and nearly kill the one person who comforted me, yet he would take the time to bandage my injuries so they would not get infected.

While I was grateful that he was doing this for me, I still could not get over the fact that I would never see Raoul again. Erik had agreed to make sure he was alright, he had to help Raoul. I just hoped he would remember to keep to our agreement.

It would not be long before we were wed, only a few more days until it finally happened. I trembled slightly at the thought, was I ready? I guess I did not really have a choice. I hoped that Erik would be kind to me. I knew of his unpredictable temper, and I wondered if he would ever be tempted to hurt me. I could not see him as being the type of man to ever beat his wife. I prayed he would be kind to me. I hoped that one day things would be ok. Maybe I could learn to be happy…

Still, the thoughts of never seeing daylight again scared me. Would he ever let me see sunlight again? Would I ever fulfill my dreams of being Prima Donna? What of Meg and Madame Giry? The opera? My entire future…

In a way I felt trapped, but I decided I would have to make the best of the situation.

I turned my head upwards to look at him, and saw that he was almost done. I was shocked at how kind he was being to me. Perhaps there was kindness in those cold golden eyes.

He picked up the remaining cloth and proceeded to stand.

"You need to rest for the next day or so to heal; I will bring you some food later on. Do not get up from bed, or you will risk worsening your wounds." With that he turned and left the room shutting the door behind him.

A smile began to appear on my features. Yes… I believe there was sympathy.

-------------------

_Three Days later- Erik_

The days had passed quickly, and remained quite the same. He insisted Christine remain in bed in order for her to properly heal. She had just started to begin to walk around the previous evening and it appeared she would be fine. He found himself becoming anxious about what tomorrow may bring. It was to be his wedding day. He knew Christine was not looking forward to the event, but he knew that she would follow through with the promise that she had made.

Erik seethed with anger as he thought of the way she looked at the young Vicomte. He agreed to let the boy live if she married him, and even though it was tempting, he would not go back on his promise. The boy was still alive, and maybe with this small form of trust she would grow to not hate him. To maybe not see him as a monster. But he was just kidding himself, no one had ever been able to see past his deformity would she ever be any different?

He shook the thoughts from his head; he would not let this get to him. She was here was she not? Only a day waited until they were married. She belonged to him now. She would always belong to him; never would she be in the arms of her precious Vicomte. She would learn to live here and she would learn that there was no other way out.

Still, should he feel sympathy for her? He had always thought she had been different then the rest, but she had shattered that belief the moment she pulled away his mask. She betrayed him even after all he had done for her. Even if she had only stayed to marry him to save the boys life, she still had agreed to stay.

He decided dinner would be an appropriate time to speak of tomorrow's events. He only hoped that she would remember her promise to him.

--------------------------

Watching her eat was a strange but relaxing act. He knew that she felt awkward under his gaze. He was sure that she wondered why he did not join her. He only ate every few days, and when he did his mask often got in the way. He would not risk the chance of letting her see him with his mask off. He did not want to disgust her while she was eating.

He rationalized that he could not wait to discuss tomorrow's events any longer.

He cleared his throat and pushed himself to speak.

"Hopefully you have done the correct math to realize what tomorrow is."

She only nodded lightly and kept her head down.

With a sigh he continued with the next statement, "You shall need to be ready by 11:00 tomorrow morning"

He could not look at her a moment longer. The horror in her eyes would be too much for him. He turned and began to walk quickly to the music room to compose. Perhaps that would take out some of his anger.

She would marry him no matter what, even if it was only for her precious Vicomte.


End file.
